By Myself
by Kazuki Hanako
Summary: Summary Hinata menyimpan perasaannya pada pacar Hanabi,adiknya sendiri yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun begitu,Hinata tidak pernah mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sasuke,Hinata lebih mengutarakannya pada Hanabi. Tapi.. Sasuke punya alas an tersendri kenapa memacari Hanabi
1. Chapter 1

Summary= Hinata menyimpan perasaannya pada pacar Hanabi,adiknya sendiri yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun begitu,Hinata tidak pernah mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sasuke,Hinata lebih mengutarakannya pada Hanabi. Tapi.. Sasuke punya alas an tersendri kenapa memacari Hanabi.

~By Myself~

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

But,this is my story and MINE

Pair= Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

Genre= Hurt/Comfort & Romance

Warning= OOC,typo,alur kecepatan,dll.!

Don't Like, Don't Read!

"hiks.." Seseorang gadis bersurai indigo menangis dibawah rintikan hujan. "hiks.. Kenapa..? Kenapa Kami-sama membuat orang yang kusayangi pergi..?" Hinata,ya Hinata Hyuuga nama gadis itu. Kini ia sedang memeluk nisan yang bertulis nama 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Sakit..Perih.. hanya itu yang bisa dirasakan Hinata. Hanya dia seorang diri dikuburan Naruto. "Naruto-kun.. ke-kenapa k-kau pergi..? ..a-apa k-kau..tak nya-nyaman hidup bersamaku..?" suara hinata tergagap-gagap karena dia sudah kedinginan. Sudah lebih dari 1 jam hinata tak kunjung pulang. Dan sudah 1 jam juga dia mnangis dan kehujanan.

"Hinata..?" seseorang memanggil nama hinata. Hinata mencari kearah kiri-kanan untuk mencari orang yang memanggil namanya.

'eh..?' yang hinata lihat hanya sekelebat bayangan hitam dibelakangnya. Penglihatannya menggabur karena terus-terusan menangis. "kau..siapa..?" ucap hinata yang sudah tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Kini,penglihatannya buram bukan karena air mata. Tapi karena pusing yang melanda kepalanya. Ralat,ia jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Pingsan,Hinata Pingsan.

"Hinata?! Kau..Kenapa..?" seseorang bermata onyx menolongnya. Pemuda itu menggendong Hinata, mungkin untuk di istirahatkan dirumahnya.

Oh God.. Hinata juga manusia. Masa kuat menangis selama 1 jam dibawah hujan besar?

.

.

.

Mata amesthyst itu pun mulai membuka matanya. Menggerjap-ngerjap matanya berkali-kali lalu menguceknya. 'Aku..dimana..?' hinata terduduk dikasurnya. Rasa Sakit di Kepalanya tidak membuat hinata goyah untuk mencari tahu keberadaannya. Hinata sadar bahwa tubuhnya basah sekali. Ia ingat. Hujan. Seseorang menolongnya saat ia pingsan. Hinata bergegas bangun dan mengemas barangnya yang dilihatnya saja.

'sudah berapa lama aku disini?' hinata membatin. Ia tak mau mencemaskan ayah dan kakak sepupunya.

HInata berjalan keluar pintu kamar dan…

KRIKK… "Hinata..?" Seseorang pemuda berambut raven dating membawa makanan. Mata Onyxnya menatap Hinata dengan kekhawatiran. Tapi, Uchiha tetap Uchiha. Sasuke tetap terlihat dingin/cool.

Hinata terlihat bingung. 'jadi..sasuke-kun yang menolongku.' Batin hinata.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau sudah terlihat lelah. Lebih baik makan dulu,baru keluar lagi." Saran sasuke.

Wajah Hinata merona. 'apa dia khawatir? Berarti memikirkanku…?' pikir hinata. Buru-buru hinata tepis pikiran tidak beresnya itu. 'bodohnya kau,hinata! Dia itu sasuke,pacar hanabi adikmu! adikmu. Mana Mungkin sasuke berfikir seperti itu..' Hinata jadi lesu. Di wajah hinata terpancar kesedihan mendalam di hatinya.

"Kau belum rela melepaskan ke pergian pacarmu itu,ya?" Tanya sasuke masih dengan sifat dingin nan mencengkam itu.

"bu-bukan! A-aku..bukan memikirkan i-itu.. ano.." Hinata jadi SalTing. Soalnya pesona sasuke mengundang hinata melakukan hal bodoh sih.. *plakkk*

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "hufft.. hinata,dengar aku." Sasuke memegang pipi hinata dan di arahkannya wajah hinata untuk melihat keseriusan wajah dan mimic Hinata merona hebat seperti tomat kesukaan sasuke. Oh ya, sebenarnya naruto bukan kekasih hinata,lebih tepat hinata adalah selingkuhan naruto. Tapi Hinata rela saja pacaran dengan naruto agar tau mau diejek oleh teman-teman,rekan,kerabat,keluarga jika hinata belum mempunyai kekasih. Kekasih naruto tak lain ialah Sakura Haruno. Terakhir kali Hinata melihat Sakura,iya sedang menangis. Menangisi kepergian naruto. Sebagai sesama Wanita,Hinata bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sakura. Sakit. Ya,sakit karena dikhianati oleh naruto. Tapi,Hinata tak ingin ambil pusing. Bagi Hinata, Sakura sama jahatnya dengan dirinya. Kembali ke cerita.

"y..ya?" hinata gugup.

"kau tak usah pusing. Aku ada disini. Karena aku..","Sasuke-kun?" perkataan Sasuke dipotong oleh seorang gadis berambut coklat yang datang. Sontak sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari wajah hinata.

"ha..hanabi-chan.." Wajah Hinata menjadi merah karena malu kepergok oleh adiknya dirinya sedang bermesraan dengan pacar adiknya.

"a..apa..yang nee-chan lakukan..? dengan sasuke-kun..?" Hanabi cemburu berat. Rasanya ia ingin menonjok nee-chan satunya ini. Tapi apa boleh buat?

"a..aku..aku tidak..","Sudahlah Hana-chan. Tak ada yang dia lakukan. Aku yang melakukannya. Jangan marahi Hinata." Bela sasuke. Rasanya Hanabi kalah telak. Masa pacarnya membela kakaknya,bukannya dirinya sendiri?

"Sa..sasuke-kun yang melakukannya..?" Tanya Hanabi. Hatinya sudah hancur karna sasuke berkata begitu.

'apa..yang akan kamu katakan..Sasuke-kun..?' batin hinata.

"Aku memintanya untuk mendengarku,tapi dia tak mau. Makanya aku berlaku kasar padanya." Jawab Sasuke dengan santai dan dingin. Hati hinata bagai ditusuk beribu jarum jahit.

"Begitukah nee-chan..?" Tanya hanabi dengan muka memelas.

"i..iya.." jawab hinata sambil mengangguk manis.

Sasuke hanya mengerutkan dahinya. 'cih! Apa apaan gadis itu. Ia tidak mengerti akan apa yang ingin aku katakan? Gadis Bodoh tetaplah Bodoh..' batin sasuke.

Hanabi menarik tangan sasuke, "sasuke-kun.. ayo kita jalan-jalan..! aku mau es krim!" hanabi menarik-narik tangan sasuke.

"hn" hanya 2 konsonan itu yang diucapkan sasuke.

"nee-chan,kami pergi! Selamat tinggal!" Ucap Hanabi tanpa menatap mata Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum palsu.

"ya.."

Sasuke semakin jauh.

"selamat.."

Sasuke mulai ingin keluar dari ruangan apartmentnya. Dan..

"Bersenang-senang!" teriak Hinata sambil setengah tersenyum.

Braak! Hanabi menutup pintunya dengan kencang.

Kini Hati Hinata bagai di syati oleh silet tajam. Entah kenapa Hinata sangat cemburu dengan adiknya. SANGAT.

TBC

Gimana? Bagus ga..? Maaf kependekan..

Silahkan Comment,Kritik,Saran lewat Review. Pujian juga boleh..hehehe

Thanks for Reading

Review,Please,,?


	2. Chapter 2

Udah Update nih.. Sebelumnya Saya minta maaf kalo penulisannya kurang rapih . hehehe.. Saya juga lupa bilang kalo saya anak baru difanfiction.

Balasan Review:

-Ichi no Ai= Ok! Saya berusaha supaya cepet updatenya ya.. hehe

-Lily Purple Lily= Makasih,, Gomen kalo berantakan :p soalnya aku buat cerita ini dari jam 12 malam-1 subuh (=.=")a . Satu lagi, coba deh kamu lihat summary. Sasuke punya sebab lho pacaran sama Hanabi ^_^

-Rei Jo= Gomen T-T Akan saya perbaiki,,,.

-uzatsu= arigatou. Saya punya semngat 45,koq (?)

Thanks for Review!

~By Myself~

Chapter 2

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

But,this is my story or MINE

Pair= SasuHina. Slight SasuHana

Genre= Hurt/Comfort & Romance

Warning= OOC,typo,alur kecepatan,ga rapi,gaje,cacat,dll.!

RnR

Don't Like, Don't Read!

Hinata POV

Hari-hari yang sangat berat. Juga tak menyenangkan. Kenapa rasa ini tumbuh? Rasa cinta yang sebenarnya tak boleh ada. Rasa pada pacar adikku. Pasti adikku akan marah dan sedih jika mengetahui perasaanku pada Sasuke-kun. Terkadang aku takut. Aku takut kehilangan Hanabi-chan. Aku bersumpah. Akan menjaga Hanabi-chan. Karena lebih baik aku kehilangan Sasuke-kun daripada kehilangan Hanabi-chan.

Hinata's POV end

Akhirnya Hinata selesai mengukir sebuah kalimat-kalimat kebuku diarynya berdasarkan perasaannya.

Café

"Sasuke-kun?" hanabi bingung melihat sasuke yang sedari tadi asyik dengan dunianya (bengong*)

Sasuke tetap tak mendengar. 'Apa ya,yang sedang dipikirkan sasuke-kun..?' batin hanabi.

Sasuke masih sibuk dengan dunianya. 'Jangan Sampai Hinata tersinggung..' batin sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Hanabi.

"Ya Hinata?,Eh?!" Sasuke kaget sendiri dengan apa yang dikatakannya. 'Hinata? Kenapa Aku sebut nama Hinata didepannya?! Sial!' pikir sasuke.

"Apa? Hinata? Kenapa Sasuke-kun menyebut namaku dengan nama wanita brengsek itu?!" Hanabi tak kuasa menahan amarahnya. Egois,Hanabi menjadi egois.

"Apa kau bilang? Wanita Brengsek? Hinata itu nee-chan mu!" Sasuke sontak marah dan menggebrak meja Sambil berdiri.

Hanabi mendengus kesal. "Kenapa Sasuke-kun selalu membela nee-chan? Apa Sasuke-kun.. Menyukai nee-chan?!" Seharusnya sasuke membelaku!,batin Hanabi

Sasuke mengeritkan dahi. "Atas dasar apa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya sasuke dengan penekanan dalam setiap kata-katanya.

"Semua sudah kelihatan sasuke-kun! Hubungan kita masih 3 minggu, tapi kau sudah sangat perhatian dengan nee-chan dibanding denganku,dan juga..hiks..saat aku..hiks..mengenalkanmu pada nee-chan..hiks..ternyata kalian sudah saling mengenal..hiks.." Hanabi mulai menangis. Terlalu sakit hati dengan sasuke yang begitu dekat nee-chan nya sendiri.

"Kami memang sudah saling kenal. Kami itu se-SMA saat diKonoha Gakuen. Jadi apakah itu masalah?" Ucap sasuke tenang. Padahl hatinya tak setenang ucapannya. Kehilangan hanabi sama saja kehilangan hinata,batin sasuke.

"Benarkah?" hanabi ingin meyakinkan. Tangisan hanabi mulai mereda. Tapi hatinya sedang menangis saat ini

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tapi,aku tetap tak percaya! Aku tau kau ada apa-apanya dengan nee-chan!" Ucap Hanabi kembali.

"Apa ucapanku tak cukup untuk meyakinkanmu? Kau tak percaya padaku?" Sasuke yang sedari tadi menahan emosi akhirnya menumpahkan segala emosinya. Tak tahu kenapa, Sasuke kesal kalau Hanabi menyalahkan Hinata.

"Bu-bukannya aku tak pe-percaya pada Sasuke-kun! Tapi,kata-kata Sasuke-kun tak cukup untuk membuatku percaya."

"Benarkah?" sekarang Sasuke yang berkata 'Benarkah?'.

"Y-ya." Hanabi berusaha meyakinkan.

Sasuke menghela napas. 'Maaf Hanabi.. Aku sangat mencintai nee-chanmu.. Bukan kamu..' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Hyuuga's Mansion

"Nee-chan!" Hanabi menghampiri Hinata yang sedang membuat sarapan dengan marah-marah.

"Ada apa Hanabi? Pagi-pagi kok sudah marah-marah?" Hinata tetap melanjutkan acara membuat sarapan.

"..Ada yang ingin kutanyakan!" Ucap Hanabi cepat. Hanabi memasang tampang kecewa pada kakaknya.

"Apa?" Jawab Hinata Lembut. Sekilas ia melirik kearah hanabi. Hinata melihat raut wajah Hanabi yang kecewa.

Hanabi menghela nafas, "..ini..tentang Sasuke-kun.."

"eh..? Tentang Sasuke-kun? Ada apa dengannya? Ka-kalian..putus..?" Tanya Hinata. Hinata sangat khawatir. Hanabi dan Sasuke putus berarti semua berakhir. Hinata tak bisa melihat lelaki yang dicintainya.

"Tidak. Dan kalau iya..nee-chan senang?" Tanya Hanabi penuh dengan penekanan.

Hinata mulai bingung dengan perkataan adiknya. Walau pun iya,Hinata tak berharap itu terjadi. Sebesar apapun rasa cintanya pada Sasuke,dia tak mungkin menyakiti perasaan adiknya. Ya, begitu prinsip Hinata. "Hanabi-chan..Mana Mungkin nee-chan senang kalau kamu putus dengan Sasuke?" Hinata menghampiri Hanabi dan memegang pundak hanabi. Hinata ingin seperti ini sebentar. Ia takut ada kesalah-pahaman dengan adiknya yang tercinta.

Hanabi melepaskan tangan hinata dari pundaknya, "Nee-chan tidak usah sok perhatian padaku! Aku tau nee-chan pasti menyukai Sasuke-kun! Aku..punya buktinya!" Hanabi menyerahkan Diary Hinata.

Betapa terkejutnya hinata mengetahui kalau Hanabi sudah membaca semua isi diary-nya. Rahasia terbesarnya jadi terbongkar. Apalagi diketahui oleh adiknya sendiri. Keringat dingin mengucur dipelipisnya. Entah kenapa Hinata jadi ketakutan.

"Bu-bukan..begitu.. Nee-chan..nee-chan..",

"Nee-chan apa? Nee-chan mau berkata kalau 'Itu bukan aku yang menulis' atau 'hanabi-chan..perasaanku tak seperti yang tertulis dibuku itu kok' . Begitukah?" Hanabi tak kuasa menahan amarah. Matanya,Hatinya,Perasaannya buta karena emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Ha-hanabi-chan.. Bisa kita mu-mulai sarapannya..?" Hinata mengalihkan topik dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tak suka kalau orang lain mengalihkan topikku." Ucap Hanabi kali ini lebih santai. Tapi terlihat auranya yang menyeramkan (?)

"Ta-tapi..Hanabi..Maafkan nee-chan.. Jangan membenci nee-chan karena hal ini..hiks.." Hinata menumpahkan air matanya. Ia sangat memohon. Hinata benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan adiknya.

"Nee-chan jahat! Kenapa nee-chan bisa-bisanya mencintai orang yang sangat kucintai pula?!" Hanabi berteriak-teriak sambil marah-marah. Tak ada pengampunan lagi bagi Hinata.

Hinata tahu ia salah. Tapi Hinata tak ingin Hanabi membencinya. Cukup sudah Hinata kehilangan ibunya. Kini ia tak mau kehilangan adiknya. "Nee-chan..Nee-chan akan perbaiki semuanya.. tapi nee-chan mohon..","Hinata! Hanabi! Kenapa kalian rebut sedari tadi?! Tou-san sangat terganggu,apalagi ini masih pagi!" Hiashi menghampiri Hinata dan Hanabi yang sedari tadi ribut.

Hinata dan Hanabi mencari sumber suara itu. "Tou-san.." Ucap mereka berdua.

Terlihat ketakutan diwajah Hinata. Ayahnya pasti akan menghukumnya kalau mengetahui ini. Hinata menundukan wajahnya.

"Tou-san.. Tolong aku..hiks.. Nee-chan .. ternyata..ternyata.." Hanabi mulai terisak.

Hinata menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Nee-chan kenapa? Beritahu Tou-san" Ucap Hiashi cepat.

Hanabi menghela nafas sejenak, "Nee-chan..ternyata..","Maafkan aku Tou-san, Hanabi-chan. Aku telah salah memilih cinta. Aku telah mencintai kekasih Hanabi-chan. Kuharap Hanabi-chan memaafkanku.." Hinata menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Hinata sakit,malu,takut pada Hanabi dan Hiashi. Takut mendapat hukuman.

"Begitukah Hanabi?" Tanya Hiashi pada Hanabi.

"Iya Tou-san. Hiks..benar kata nee-chan." Jawab Hanabi. Kemenangan ada ditangan Hanabi.

'Ternyata..Hanabi sudah tak sayang padaku lagi..' batin Hinata.

Hiashi menghela nafas. "Hanabi,kembali kekamarmu. Tou-san ingin berbicara dengan Nee-chanmu ini." Perintah Hiashi.

"Baik Tou-san" Balas Hanabi. Akhirnya Hanabi meninggalkan Hinata dan Hiashi.

Hinata menegak ludah. Hinata belum siap dengan hukumannya kali ini.

"Semua perbuatan harus ditanggung jawabkan.." Jeda Hiashi. "Kali ini,Tou-san akan memberikanmu hukuman yang lebih dari biasanya." Jeda Hiashi kembali. 'Kami-sama.. Apa lagi ini?' Batin Hinata. "Agar kau bisa menjadi dewasa." Ucap Hiashi.

'Aku tau itu bukan alasan yang tepat. Tou-san pasti menghukumku karena tak sayang padaku. Aku selalu dibenci tou-san kan?' Ucap Hinata didalam hati.

"Kau tak boleh makan dirumah atau pun memasak dirumah. Kau harus membeli makan diluar dengan uangmu sendiri. Uang saku mu dalam sebulan kupotong. Kau hanya dapat setengah dari biasanya. Hukuman ini harus kau lakukan selama 1 minggu berturut-turut. Jika kau melanggar,kau tau akibatnyakan?" Hiashi member hukuman paling berat diantara hukuman lain yang pernah dilakukan hinata.

"a-apakah..Sebanyak itu? Aku tak mung…","Jangan suka mengomentar apa yang telah Tou-san katakan. Oh ya,jangan lupa kau harus membersihkan rumah selama seminggu juga. Pembantu diliburkan jika kau mau Tanya itu," Ucapan Hiashi membuat hinata tak bisa apa-apa. Hinata seakan tak percaya akan omongan ayahnya. Sebesar itukah kebencian Hiashi pada Hinata?

"Tou..Tou-san..maafkan aku.." Hinata membungkukan tubuhnya. Saat hinata membunggukan tubuhnya,ia meneteskan air mata. Kesedihannya sudah sampai batas.

"Hn. Ini uang sakumu." Hiashi memberikan Hinata sejumlah uang. Hanya setengah dari biasanya. Lalu,Hiashi pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

'Maafkan aku anakku.. Ini yang terbaik untukmu..' Batin Hiashi.

'Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Ya. Aku tau aku salah. Tapi..Kenapa ayah sebegitu jahatnya padaku? ' Batin Hinata.

TBC

Chapter 2 selesai. Maaf kalau update lama. -_- banyak tugas numpuk nih.

Maaf ya kalau gaje.

Satu kalimat..

"Review please?"


End file.
